Meet X-PO/Building some Vehicles
This is how Meet X-PO and Building some Vehicles goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. the gang, Rigby (EG), Black Sci-Ryan Max, Batman, Gandalf, the Simpsons, Emmet, Owen and Krusty arrive in the Gateway Room Black Sci-Ryan Max: We did well. My lunchbox is safe with me. Emmet: Sci-Ryan? What happened to you? Xibalba: I have no idea what you are. Black Sci-Ryan Max: Huh? at his hands and notices that he wears Black Fang gloves AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! his mouth Batman: Sci-Ryan. You need to keep it together. Black Sci-Ryan Max: sighs Ryan. What... does the rest of me look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Why, you look like you, Sci-Ryan. Only not you. Aku Aku: You practically grew horns. Black Sci-Ryan Max: I got dragon horns?!his black dragon horns, starts to panic and about to scream Princess Ivy: Are you going to scream again? Black Sci-Ryan Max: No, Ivy. Wyldstyle: Phwoo... Yeah. I think running away was the right idea. Batman: That wasn't running away! That was... a tactical retreat! Wyldstyle: Remind me - What's the difference? the pieces of the Gateway shook. Gandalf, Princess Ivy and Sonata looks at it Sonata Dusk: It is that piece moving? Princess Ivy: I have no idea, Sonata. Batman: Batman doesn't run away! Wyldstyle: That's not a difference. Gandalf: the strange thing Batman: Well, if you can't see the difference then maybe your failing.... the piece breaks off Sonata Dusk: Oops Princess Ivy: Oh Boy. Gandalf: Oh, dear. Batman: Gandalf? Did you just break our only way out of here? Gandalf: Ah, well... Sci-Twi: You see... Wyldstyle: No he didn't. It's still working perfectly. Batman: Then what are they for? Bart Simpson: I don't know. Homer Simpson: Me too. Owen Grady: Wonder what these are for? Crash Bandicoot: up instructions for X-PO I think it's for him. builds X-PO X-PO: Whew - Thanks. Kinda hard to assemble yourself when your arms aren't attached in the first place. Princess Ivy: Wow! It's a robot! Sci-Twi: How odd, Ivy? X-PO: This from a girl from Crystal Prep. I was worried you guys haven't seen my S.O.S signal. Crash Bandicoot: You must be the voice helping us find the Keystones. I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. X-PO: My name is X-PO. Short for Experimental Portal Operator. Odette: Hello, X-PO. X-PO: Who is that princess? Rigby (EG): That's my sister, Princess Odette. X-PO: I did know Odette is a princess. That's different like a techno-organic who got turned into a swan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you. X-PO: You and your Swan Princess friend are welcome. So here's the deal: Now that the Keystones have been integrated into the Gateway device, you must gather the Foundation Elements immediately. It's a gotta-collect-'em-all kind of thing. Black Sci-Ryan Max: Ivy would know that I got my lunchbox. X-PO: Your lunchbox? That's one of the Foundation Elements identified on Foundation Prime. I think Vortech is sending his minions to try and get their hands on it. Ryan F-Freeman: We know that X-PO. Have you seen Robin and the Kryptonite? X-PO: Right, Kryptonite. That's another one of the Foundation Elements identified on Foundation Prime. I think Lord Vortech has his grubby, vortechy mitts all over it. Wyldstyle: That's the guy from the wild west! Does he have our friends, too? Crash Bandicoot: Can you tell us where they are? X-PO: Well, if they possessed Foundation Elements - and judging by the kinds of friends you have, I'd bet they do - then yes they're probably on Foundation Prime. Meg Griffin: Can you open a rift there or I will break you! X-PO: Wish I could. Here's the catch: Foundation Prime's location was wiped from my memory... ...along with all my important phone numbers and gluten-free recipes. It's a real pain. But with enough Foundation Elements, I may be able to recalculate it. Also - as an added bonus - getting all of the Foundation Elements will stop Lord Vortech's and Ryvine Sparkle's plan to collapse all the dimensions into one. Ryan F-Freeman: But I think there's something else, X-PO. Some of our friends got turned into stone by showing each of the sins and touching things. I.....I miss... crying TWILIGHT SPARKLE!!!!crying Gandalf: I trust one of you what that last bit meant? Sonata Dusk: Wyldstyle and I think so. Collapsing all the dimensions is bad news. Right? Ryan F-Freeman: That's bad. Right? X-PO: Oh yeah. Real bad. Adagio Dazzle: I don't know, X-PO, but... how quotation marks with her fingers real bad? X-PO: To put it in a way that each of you would understand. It's like if..... pictures show Sauron ruling Middle-Earth, the LEGO Movie world was frozen up by the Kragle, Jurassic World got under attack by the Dinosaurs, a huge gaping hole where Springfield use to be, Cody and Sunset ruling Equestria and CHS, Dark Ryan and Midnight Sparkle opening portals to Equestria to understand magic, Ryan and Ash got turned to stone in the Pokémon world, Camp Everfree is domed up by brambles, the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings got everyone at CHS under their spell, the Chima world got turned into an ice age, Rothbart marring Odette, Princess Ivy ruling Enchancia with Ryan and everybody finds out that Batman is Bruce Wayne X-PO: Sauron ruled all Middle-Earth, or your entire world got glued together, or Jurassic World got under attack by dinosaurs, or Springfield became the new Grand Canyon, or Cody Fairbrother and Sunset Shimmer ruled Canterlot High and Equestria, or Dark Ryan F-Freeman and Midnight Sparkle opening portals to Equestria to understand magic at the cost of the human world being destroyed, or Ryan and his Pokémon trainer friend Ash got turned into stone, or Camp Everfree is domed up by Gaia Everfree, or everyone at CHS has fallen under the Dazzlings' and the Cyberlings' spell, or the Ice Hunter has froze everything in Chima, or Rothbart marries Odette to take her father's kingdom, or Ivy ruled Enchancia with Ryan at her side or everybody found out that you're actually Bruce Wayne. Batman: Ummm. Ryan F-Freeman: I got turned to stone?! Black Sci-Ryan Max:sing-song Awkward. Ryan F-Freeman: Phew. That's a relief. Crash Bandicoot: Spell? What spell? Evil Ryan: A singing hypnosis spell, Crash. X-PO: So obviously you have to collect all of these Foundation Elements immediately. Gandalf: But what are they? X-PO: Important unique objects found only in specific dimensions. flashback showing Frodo before he gets dragged into the portal Evil Ryan:voice The One Ring. Frodo: Whoa! flashback showing MetalBeard has his Treasure Wyldstyle: MetalBeard's Treasure. flashback shows Homer's carbon Rod Homer: That carbon rod... Flashback shown the Golden Chi Orb Laval: voice The Golden Chi. Flashback shown the Amber Owen: The Amber. flashback show the Flux Capacitor Lemon Zest: The Flux Capacitor. flashback showing Lord Vortech pointing at Sci-Ryan's lunchbox Black Sci-Ryan Max: My lunchbox... flashback shows Master Chen's staff Master Chen: My staff. flashback ends X-PO: Lord Vortech and his brother desires them with all their hearts. When it comes to ruling the entire universe, these guys can be a bit of a hoarder. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan. You must not let any villain get your lunchbox. Black Sci-Ryan Max: Ok. Ryan. Batman: Alright. We're in. Evil Anna: What Foundation Element shall we fetch first? X-PO: Look, I can only be so helpful. But, I can get you and your friends started. For there is one element that is know to all artificial intelligences like myself. The knowledge is buried deep in our kernel. Some considered a myth, but I am now certain of it's existence. Sci-Twi: And what will that be? X-PO: A cake. A delicious and moist cake. Ha, ha, ha! Whoa, that was wired. OK, let's get a rift open for you. Gateway opens Ryan F-Freeman: Mmmm. That cake is so tasty.... and sweet...slurps Crash Bandicoot: Is Tino and the others been here? X-PO: Yes, Crash. Crash a watch Here's an award for building me. Crash Bandicoot: That's a fancy looking watch. What is it called? X-PO: Not just any watch, Crash. It's a Yo-kai Watch. Evil Ryan: A Yo-kai Watch? So. Basically it's a device that allows humans, heroes and other charaters to look for the so-called quotation marks with his fingers Yo-kai? Matau T. Monkey: I didn't invent this. Nathanial Adams did. X-PO: That's right, Matau. Evil Ryan How come you and Ryan don't have Yo-kai spirits? Evil Ryan: Because Ryan, Sari and I are techno-organic. Plus... I'm immortal. Category:Scenes Ryan F-Freeman: And this black coat I'm wearing? I think it's for me to control the darkness in me. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer